happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ellie
'Ellie '''is a character of HTFF. Bio Ellie is a pink Antelope who really loves indoor games or sports. She wears a googles, wrist protector, elbow pad and rollerblades due her interest to sports. She is very active character and rarely get tired. She mostly seen rollerblading around the town. Enjoys all kind of sports, mostly the outdoors. She very talented at parkour activities, skating and rollerblading. Her home near to the stadium so she can do her main job easily. She's gonna accepts any kind of outdoor sport challenge as she loves challenges. Also befriends with Nimbus, who enjoys sky-themed sports. She always help him due his blindness. Unfortunately, her activities can lead her to her injuries and death. If a little mistake happen, the huge accident will happens after that. Her accident also can harms anyone near her, includes the best one. Interestingly, most of her accident do not lead to her death instantly, but very bad injuries. It's very rare to see Ellie is inside(not related to sports). She always go outside and place to places by rollerblading if she don't have something to do. It's also a warning not to get close with her sometimes due her accident. Episodes Starring * Fighting Derby * Head to Head * Tea on the Mountain * To Helmet and Back * Coast to Coaster * Accidentally Safe * Over the Speed * Something Shiny * On Thin Ice * You're In For A Scare! * Full Speed Ahead * Dodgemauled * Skating Kringle * Break the Road * Confi-skates Featuring * Cabin into Blizzard * Best Bud-dies * Morton Hears a Moo * Xtreme Moves * Striking Fear * Indy Grab Appearance * Small Colossus * Snow Where You're Going * Heavy Tusk * Daphne's Backstory * Tall Tales * It'll Be Cat-astrophic * Can't Wheel Down * The Tooth About Love Fates Deaths #Head to Head - Decapitated and impaled. #To Helmet and Back - Sliced by shards of glass. #Coast to Coaster - Falls to her death. #Cabin into Blizzard - Crushed by Cro-Marmot #Heavy Tusk - Her head crushed by a weight disk, forcing her brain out. #Best Bud-dies - Crashes into Paws and breaks her neck. #Over the Speed - Ran over by her rollerblades. #Morton Hears a Moo - Impaled in the chest by telescope. #Something Shiny - Head ripped off. #On Thin Ice - Boiled and then beheaded. #You're in for a Scare! - Horn crushed into her skull. #Xtreme Moves - Crushed in trash compactor. #Striking Fear - Face smashed by bowling ball. #Full Speed Ahead - Head cracked into the ground. # Tall Tales - Crushed by giant basketball. # Indy Grab - Ran over by a bike. # Dodgemauled - Shot in the face by bullets from a cap gun. # It'll Be Cat-astrophic - Impaled by Flaky's quills. # Break the Road - Skinned by the speed of the Flash's car. # Confi-skates - Dragged and shredded. Injuries # Fighting Derby - Breaks both arms. # To Helmet and Back - Breaks her horns off. # Cabin into Blizzard - Her left leg is cut off # Accidentally Safe - Broke her leg and her whole body injured at the end of episode. # Over the Speed - Falls too many times and crashes into some objects. # Xtreme Moves - Breaks off her horns, skins her knees, and impaled by her horns before death. # Break the Road - Hit by Flash's car. # Confi-skates - Feet pulled off. Kill Counts * Flaky - 2 ("Fighting Derby" ''along with Rolly, "It'll Be Cat-astrophic") * Rolly - 3 ("Fighting Derby", "Accidentally Safe", "Full Speed Ahead") * Prongs - 2 ("Head to Head", Accidentally Safe" along with Gutsy) * Lifty & Shifty - 1 ("To Helmet and Back") * Nimbus - 2 ("Coast to Coaster", "Skating Kringle") * Brushy - 1 ("Cabin into Blizzard" along with Frostbite) * Mime - 1 ("Accidentally Safe") * Giggles - 1 ("Accidentally Safe") * Handy - 1 ("Accidentally Safe" along with Gutsy) * Velo - 1 ("Accidentally Safe" along with Gutsy) * Paws - 2 ("Best Bud-dies" along with Oddity, “Can’t Wheel Down”) * Frilly - 1 ("Over the Speed" along with Tweets) * Savaughn - 1 ("Over the Speed") * Scrap - 1 ("Over the Speed") * Cuddles - 1 ("Xtreme Moves") * Snapshot - 1 ("Xtreme Moves") * Todd - 1 ("Xtreme Moves" along with Snapshot) Trivia *Despite wearing safety gears, Ellie ironically still would injures herself in slight accident. *Her accident treat similar to Nimbus' accident, no one can easily get out without any injuries. But Nimbus' accident can be hardly avoided meanwhile Ellie's accident almost no one can get out. Also, her accident not as aggressive as Nimbus but can get more kills than him. *On 9th January 2019, Ellie got redesign with lighter color, longer hair and wearing goggles most of the time. She appears to be slightly taller too(might be because of her rollerblades). Gallery Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antelopes Category:Teenage Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Characters with hair Category:Sporty Characters Category:Good characters Category:Characters Category:BlueMegaH3rtz characters Category:Season 75 Introductions Category:More kills than deaths Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Redesigned characters